Twin Flames
by madrox23
Summary: Takes place just before Katniss leaves for the Capital in the first book. Alternate scene, yuri, firegirlcest KatnissxPrim


A/N I typed up this little one-shot throughout the school day on my iPod, hope you like it.

Enjoy

* * *

"Katniss!" I called out to my sister once we were in the meeting room. She had been looking down nearly shaking, from fear I would guess. When she heard my voice though she jumped up and threw her arms around me, not even glancing at our "mother". I couldn't blame her, even I could see that Katniss was the one always provided for us, not her. She hefted me up in her strong arms without even so much as a grunt and carried me to one of the plush couches. I pulled myself up into her lap and latched my arms around her neck. Katniss pressed her face into my crown as I did her shoulder. We both simply sat, trying to calm down in the presence of the one we held dearest. "You're going to win, right?" It was the only question on my mind and I was terrified of the alternative.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I swear it on my soul." She said these words with 100% conviction and not a single trace of doubt. I smiled a little, happy that the one I love was so strong. My sister lifted me again and set me beside her. I whimpered a bit and clutched to her waist when she began to stand up. I didn't want her to leave me, not yet!

I calmed down a bit when I felt the softness of lips applying pressure to my forehead and the callousness of her hands on my arms. "I'll be right back Little Duck." I looked into her eyes again and she smiled, a small one, but one good enough to reassure me she would do just that. I saw her walk over to mom and Katniss' eyes hardened into something that would make stone seem fragile. She said a couple of rushed quite words to her, when our mother nodded Katniss' features not so hard, but definitely not soft.

When the one I loved turned back to face me her expression became a stark contrast to what it had been. Katniss sat down again and held open her arms. I complied immediately and crawled back int her embrace, but stayed back enough to survey her expression a little bit more. Her eyes were soft and a smile tugged at her lips. She was relaxed despite the situation. "What is it Prim?"

"Huh?"

You said my name, what is it you want?"

"Oh, um, nothing." I looked down blushing and realized that might not have been the best idea, as I was now staring at my sister's bosom. I pressed my ear to her chest and listened. Every night Katniss allows me to lie my head here and let her beating heart lull me to sleep. It is even now, steady and strong, if not a little accelerated, but that was understandable. I sighed, "Katniss . . . " I – apparently – repeated. My sister snuggled my crown again and hugged my waist tighter.

Suddenly the door opened and the peacekeepers announced it was time to leave. "Five more minutes with Prim," Katniss pleaded, "just Prim." she repeated. It seemed Katniss was in luck as the peacekeepers were from District Twelve. They nodded and lead our mother outside.

Neither of us wasted any of the scant time we had alone; as my sister' head dipped down just as mine raised for our lips to meet in a mutual kiss. Even though Katniss and I kiss every night before bed, I still feel deprived of her if I'm not by her side for even a moment. Now there is the threat of never seeing or hearing beautiful voice again. This thought terrified me so much I was visibly trembling. Katniss brought her arms from my waist to my shoulders and hugged me tight. I also clutched at my sister around the neck, I was the one trembling with fear but she was the one to go out and die.

A sob tore threw my throat and I licked her bottom lip begging to be somehow closer to her. She obliged readily and my tongue explored the familiar territory of my sister' warm mouth as hers did the same. I never got used to doing this. Not that I found it strange – in truth I find it natural – but the shear sensations arcing through my body as our tongues danced together. I loved my sister so much, and such a thing had never been a secret from her. This, what some would call disgusting, relationship began when I was ten and Katniss thirteen. Katniss at first was hesitant feeling that she was taking advantage of me, but I always knew what I wanted and who I loved.

Katniss broke the kiss but kept our foreheads together. Our panting breaths mingling with one another. Her eyes were still closed and her head tipped down as if ashamed. "Katniss?" She shook her head and rested it one my shoulder, her arms still tight around me. We stayed like that for a beat, simply enjoying being held by the person most precious to us. I soon felt a wetness on the side of my neck but not a sound escaped my sister' throat. I ran my hands through her hair and inhaled deeply. _"She smells like the forest." _I wouldn't want my sister smelling any other way.

The door to the outside opened again and we separated. Katniss led me to the door without a sound and no protest. Assuming we were going to leave quietly the peacekeepers had their backs turned. We took this opportunity to share one last kiss, "I love you." She said. The words were strained and desperate.

"I love you too, Katniss," I replied the words the best I could through my tears. She pushed me out of the room just I saw a tear streak down her face.

I watched my sister board the train to the capital, and leave for what could possibly be the last time I ever see her in my life.


End file.
